


Heartbreak in Eight Stanzas

by NorroenDyrd



Series: Tranquility [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Random & Short, Rhyming, Rite of Tranquility, Tragedy, Tranquil Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: Saved from death thanks to the Joining ritual administered by Queen Cousland, Felix decides to become an agent of the Inquisition... Only to experience a certain chance meeting that completely shatters his heart.





	Heartbreak in Eight Stanzas

He was to leave, but he returned;

He was to die, but lived instead;

And even though his blood still burned,

At least the Taint stopped its spread.

 

 

 

He decked himself in grey and blue -

A favour from Ferelden's queen -

And sought the people that he knew

Would help fight evil he had seen.

 

 

 

He came to Skyhold as he'd dreamed,

His head held high, his gaze so bright,

And for a brief first while, it seemed

That everything would turn out right.

 

 

 

But then, just as he made his way

To Inquisition's council rooms,

He heard a voice begin to say

Some thing about crafting runes.

 

 

 

He knew that voice, and yet did not:

It rang so stilted... Hollow. Wrong.

His feet like ice, his throat hot,

He turned - a motion aeons long.

 

 

 

And as he did, his breathing broke,

Like he'd just raced up a steep hill;

His 'Father?!' turned into a choke -

And one he called remained still.

 

 

 

A ray snailed by across that face,

That mask, expressionless and dead,

No recognition in his gaze,

A tell-tale sign upon his head.

 

 

 

A punishment for all he'd done,

A retribution for his sin:

The image of a bleeding sun

Etched deep into his waxen skin.

 

 


End file.
